Taken
by imaprincess1
Summary: Padme and Anakin choose duty over love or so they think. Was beta'd by a really good friend thankfully. Thanks, Cindy.


Title: Taken

Author: Imaprincess1

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Set at Padmé's Lake House when Anakin was watching over her. They have decided to forgo love in for duty or so they thought.

Warning: aggressive sex

Disclaimer: This story is just a figment of my imagination and I don't own the characters in this story. I'm just playing in George Lucas's sandbox.

She felt like she was being followed and in fact she knew that she was. He was her Hunter, silently following, allowing her to think she could run. Her heart was beating the most terrible rhythm in her chest and she found she could no longer run. Still she couldn't give up, not yet.

They had promised to walk away from love for duty but her body wouldn't obey her. Padmé had heard his muffled screams all the way to her bedroom and she hurried to his room without taking the time to place her robe on. She swung open the door expecting to see him fighting, but instead she found Anakin lying in his bed, wrestling his sheets as he was in the throes of a nightmare.

She hesitantly walked over to where Anakin lay fighting his demons and placed a tentative hand on his forehead. All of the sudden he swung the sheets off and grabbed her arm, hard. His eyes opened to her frightened eyes and for a moment, they locked. She started trying to yank her arm away but he held on, pulled her to him, and laid his head on her breasts. It was when she felt his lips around a nipple that her reverie was broken. She couldn't allow this, they would be ruined. With strength she didn't know she owned, she yanked free, stumbling as she did, and ran out of his room. She didn't stop running until she was in her bedroom. She locked the door in the vain attempt to keep him out, but it was for show. She knew as well as he knew that she really didn't want to keep him out. If she had really wanted him gone, she could have contacted the Temple and there would be another Jedi there to protect her. She just wasn't ready to submit to him.

She stood by the huge open window to her bedroom and waited with trembling hands for her Hunter. She heard the lock being picked and heard the door open but she didn't turn around. Only when unseen hands closed the window, her window, did she turn around to meet her Hunter. The feral look in Anakin's eyes made her heart flutter.

Slowly Anakin approached her, careful not to scare her off, but just enough to excite her. He could feel her excitement and could smell it. She was as aroused as he was and his sleep pants felt as if they were about to strangle him. As he stood in front of her, he stripped the pants off, never taking his eyes away from hers. She had to see what she did to him. How she turned him into an animal and how she was going to be ravished, it was going to happen.

She gaped at him when she watched as he stripped himself of his sleep pants. He stood there as if he were a god in her presence demanding her sacrifice. He was chiseled muscle from head to toe, appearing about to spring any moment. Her eyes went to his erection and she shivered from its appearance. To her eyes, it was a huge, unforgiving instrument that he wanted to use on her, in her, and it scared her. She was sure that if it did make it in her, it would be painful and leave her marked his for the rest of her life.

She gasped as he fell to his knees and he wrapped his arms around her. She was trapped and as she looked for a way out and looked down, she was transfixed by the expression that she saw coming from him. He was pleading for her to love him. The Hunter was pleading with the Prey. Her resolve faltered and she placed her hand on his face and felt the slight roughness of his unshaven face. His eyes closed and only then did she feel safe enough to reach down and kiss him. He was startled; of course, he hadn't expected her to return any affection to him, she was too stubborn for that. He was prepared for a battle, and as a well-trained Jedi, he would battle as long as it took her to see that they were meant to be together.

He rose up, not breaking the kiss, and walked them back to the wall. Only when she was slammed into the wall with his erection spearing her in her stomach did she open her eyes. She watched as he lifted her arms and lifted the nightgown off. She trembled as she watched his gaze travel her body. He ground his erection into her as she gasped for air. He lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him, just above his erection, just teasing her with the tip. She searched for his mouth and her searching tongue found his. He stumbled into the bed and plopped her down by accident. She moved up on the bed until she found her pillow. He followed her and pressed his weight into her. When she felt his hand between her legs, her eyes widened in fear. She fought his hand away from her but he was too strong. She held on, still fighting as he plunged a finger into her wet core. She was trembling as she felt him manipulate her. She was stunned when she felt heat flood her core and moaned from it. His mouth found her mouth again and she was assaulted by the sensations of his tongue against hers and his finger inside of her. She was throbbing and gradually her grip lesson around his arm. Slowly he worked another finger inside, shortly causing her pain, but was rewarded by the pleasure she was receiving. Finally, her legs opened more to accommodate his weight and he shifted into the cradle of her hips.

She felt his erection start to spear her and she tried to get him off of her. She shook her head "no." She began pleading with him to stop but her pleas only excited him more. He drowned out her pleading with kisses and then he pierced her virgin flesh. Her fighting only made him push inside her more. He kissed her tears away and forced himself the rest of the way inside her. He felt his aggressiveness float away and became gentle. He dared not move his hips; he did not want to hurt her any more than he already had.

She hit him hard. How dare he! How dare he take her like that! Invisible hands held hers above her head and he went to her neck, burning her with kisses. He felt her relax even though her eyes were burning with passion, something rather close to hatred.

"Am I going to have to fight you every time?" Anakin asked.

She was too stunned to speak. He planned more and she was his no matter what. According to Nubian law, when a man and woman mated, they were mated for life. She was his and had no choice in the matter.

"I suppose I have no choice in the matter since you took upon yourself to take me," Padmé answered.

"You love me, right?" He asked gently as he started to move.

"Yes," she relented.

"Then love me. Now. Here, while I am inside of you. Can you do that one thing for me?"

She moaned. She really did love him but she was prideful. She wrapped her aching legs around him and held on and his movements began to speed up. She began to feel that heat again and it slowly took over her senses. Tears welled in her eyes, she finally felt alive. She moaned and couldn't speak. She was being pushed by some invisible force into a pleasure she didn't know existed.

Her moans were returned by his. Sweat dripped off his brow on to her mouth and she licked it away. He pushed himself deeper inside of her. Spurred on by the sound of their lovemaking, his movements went fast, shaking the bed. Her moans became cries, she needed something, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that he was carrying her to some place that she desperately needed to be, and soon. All of a sudden, it broke… the dam that had held her in… and with a loud cry, she finally came, shaking in his arms. Spurred on by her release, he found his with a strangled cry. She held on to him and comforted him. He was her husband now and it was her duty to care for him for the rest of her life. She could only watch now as their futures unfolded before them. She could no longer stop the inevitable; he had made sure of that.


End file.
